User blog:Valentin girl/The Mysterious Island
Hy guys, Valentin girl here. So, wow, now we have a new game that is called (in full title): Obama and Cody The Mysterious Island. Well, there goes my theory about a Saw Game of these two... But anywho, the game is great. Amazing changes on both of the characters, the inviroment, and as I remember, Cody Jones' office. And mostly, OBAMA AND CODY FINALY MEET! What a crossover! I mean, have you ever thought about it? 'Cause I haven't. The starter of the trailer was excelent also, because there was a different music. Different then usual. Back to the characters. They both seem as if they were from the part of Rubius Saw Game , VR part, mostly Obama. But will he stay that way? I don't know, I am still liking the previous characters arts and it will be long when I will like the newer versions of the two. But Cody's art is better made now, it's more.... exuisite. And Obama is more taller now, smaller mouths, and has bigger eyes. Man, what plastic surgery can do to people. Okay, the story. (Caughs a bit) Obama tells Cody about the book of Pierre Jules Verne, the creator of his 'imagined' Mysterious Island and tells him that the Island exsist. He also told that Captain Nemo, a character of the book, was in fact a real life person and was missing; like gone, like *POOF*! So now Obama wants Cody to join him in this dangerous, exciting, misleading adventure, to see and know what really happened to Captian Nemo. And of course Cody excepts, 'cause he doesn't have anything to do. But will Obama pay him or will Jones be again without money? We will see that in the next three months! No, just kidding about the time. Maybe in five months. ;) Let's move on. So in the next day, they go to the Island where they were greeted by a warm weather, covered in grey clouds, lovely lightning coming out from them as well as thunder, rain splashing down, the wind that didn't wanted that the helicopter go any futher and oh, did you saw that a tornado? And it was the same as in the novel. How great! After they safetly landed. Well,...... the helicopter crashed and Obama didn't wanted exactly to say to Cody that his landing was very awful as well where did he learn to fly like that, but was amazed that they were still alive. And from there, they went into the unknown adventure! So, this is going to be like Journey 2: The Mysterious Island and maybe Bart Island Escape . And now fans of Inkagames, let's play: Can you find the resemblence?? Let us see what we could see from inside Cody's house and to place them together from various other games. *A detective photo on the wall behind Cody. *Earth ball that is stopped where America and south America is on - what does it mean? (Maybe to say to the fans where the house and story is located?) *Two acknowledgements (one should be from Pigsaw). *A hat and a black jacket (now where did we saw that ? And mostly to who?). *A dart platform with darts on the back of the doors. *Two cups, different colors (why??). *And other things that I haven't mentioned. So, I do not know when will the game start, but I think it will be soon. I just hope not in a year. And if you know the answers to the resembelence game, comment below! Video is owned by: Escape Gameplays Valentin girl (talk) 15:56, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Update Hy guys, Val here. Some might saw it or some might not. You know what I am talking about? The date that the game is coming out! No, I am only kidding XD. There is still no real date on when this game will be released :'(. But there were news on it, after a month. And it was the biggest suprise of a life time. The Inka Team have contacted us! Yes, you have heard that right! The Inka Team have came here and talk to us! (Fan screaming) And what did they said? Well, they shared a bit of the info about this upcoming game - it will be first on Google Play (as the first playable game there) and then in a week after, it will be posted on the Inkagame page. I asked them about the dates, when the game will come, but I still don't have an answer. Sadly :( But we got two exclusive pictures of the game! And on both is Obama's new sprite! Aw, look how he has fun! He is enjoying every second of it. XD So it is now known, that they know of this Wiki. And that we fans are talking about them. And having to describe their games! Because we are the best and most popular! :D So now you know, Inkagames Fans, if you want to know more about the Inka Team and being noticed by them, sign in and follow us! That is all for now! Be happy and don't miss a thing! If you have a question, comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 09:15, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts